Methods and systems have been provided for delivering articles over roads and sidewalks to a location. Such systems have used wheeled vehicles. Recently disclosed systems utilize mixed autonomous wheeled vehicles.
What is needed is a method, system and robot that can permit autonomous delivery of articles, including goods and products, over a variety of outdoor transportation networks.